Fake End of the World
by thefbm
Summary: "That if my last minutes were spent then I want them by you." And she wonders if sleep deprivation has deviates her oxygen to her brain because Austin Moon is spilling this all on her at 11:55. By the boy who believes they will die soon by his euphoric for fables and myth and more importantly his sudden realization that Ally is a lot more than just his songwriter.


Ally Dawson doesn't like her phone going off at unreasonable hours. Even more, she doesn't like when it goes off just as she's snuggled between her pillows and cozy covers, falling off to a deep slumber. It's exactly in that moment when her brain is clearing any memory of a blonde boy to sleep that that said blonde boy is calling her phone.

She snaps her sleep mask up from her eyes, rolling her eyes left at her phone. It's lighting up with a new recording of Austin covering her favorite song. She's so close to swiping silent on the screen and allowing her to roll over for more sleep but a glance at the screen has Moon's snap shot. That dashing boyish charm has her remorse—and no back bone—for him.

"Hey—"

"Can you come to your door?" He jumps in before she can finish her '_hello_' and just as she's about to comment back his line goes dead. Ally, now a little flabbergast, sighs at his candor. _He could have just text_ she curses beneath her breath. He knows how Ally loves her beauty sleep which she even made a list titled, '_When Is It Okay to Get Ally Out of Bed'_ and forwarded to him.

She contemplates leaving him in the cold, then thinks of him pounding on the door possibly waking up her dad. She shivers at the chance of a late night discussion about important curfew hours and dealing with hormone teenage boys leaving teenage girls pregnant.

It's that last thought that has her opening the front door at 11:50 in her pajamas.

Austin's fully dress, no fatigue upon his face and riddles with bright jubilant as if it was only 3pm in the afternoon. It sometimes makes Ally envies of his genes.

"Austin, you know it's ten till midnight." She steps out on her porch slowly closing the door to minimum the chance of her dad hearing.

"Yeah, I know but I was thinking." He doesn't laminate any further just soaking in her appearance.

"Thinking's great when it's contain in acceptable hours…like tomorrow morning," Ally goes to turn the door handle when Austin turns her back around.

"I'm not finish," and he reaches over to grab both shoulders looking her square in the eyes. "Do you know what today is?" He's not buffing but says it with the utmost importance. She's about to bulge her ey—no his eyes out till she stops and consider his answer.

"December twentieth," she coolly replies, "which makes…"

"In ten minutes December twenty-first," Austin concludes the obvious statement by griping her shoulders a little tighter and glossing his eyes with a film of fear. This is not worth losing sleep over she wants to say.

"So Doomsday?" she queries.

"Yes, the end of the world." He nods his head believing his statement answers his impromptu appointment of coming.

Ally peels each hand off her shoulders, heaves a sigh by saying, '_go home, Austin_.'

"But I can't." He cracks on the word '_can't,'_ tries to imply the severity at hand and the pop star will not wait.

"Why?" Her exasperating interior begins to crumple_._

"Well, this is why I was thinking. Because if the world really does end in ten—no wait, eight minutes then how would I spend it?" he releases the word with a rush.

"Okayy," which is all Ally gets out before Austin went on with the rhetorical question.

"And so this entire day I did—"

"We had school, Austin." She interjects.

"Skipped, *_Ally begins to scour him*_ no listen, I woke up for the first time in a long time without the weight of the world on my back. I spent my morning on the beach listening to the waves crash and by noon trying everything on Mini's menu. I wasn't even full so I tried to fly a kite," he dips low telling her never to mix the two. "And then I spent the last hour thinking how much the day would have been better with you."

"Austin, I think this is unnecessary…," because his purpose of coming is clearer on Ally which makes her all the more fluster and edgier.

"But what is quantity compared to quality," he stops, figuring how that statement is incongruous. "Err, that doesn't fit to what I was trying to say."

"Which is…"Ally croaks out.

"That if my last minutes were spent then I want them by you." Ally's left with an impregnate silence after his confession. And she wonders if sleep deprivation has deviates her oxygen to her brain because Austin Moon is spilling this all on her at 11:55. She was dragged out of bed. By the boy who believes they will die soon by his euphoric for fables and myth and more importantly his sudden realization that Ally is a lot more than just his songwriter.

"And we'll be dead in five minutes. So if you had to be incinerated by volcanic ash you would rather it be with me," and Ally motions to her bottoms, "in purple polka-dots." She's using all effort not to cackle at his inane assumptions but lets him finish his epiphany.

"Uhh, you could say that," he falters. Reaches to scratch his head and all the time Ally has know Austin, this is the first time she has ever seen him lose confidence. He can sing and dance in front of thousands but Ally is able to tongue tie his sentences into knots.

It sends Ally to fall back on the door for support.

"I guess I'm not one to go out on a whim." Austin begins to chuckle which helps levity the suffocating air out of Ally as she too begins to chuckle. The laughter subsides and Ally jovially merit for Austin having the gift to turn a mood around by seconds.

"So why me?" And the first time tonight she is honestly curious to know.

"Which is why I did more thinking before I came," Austin declares. Ally is close to rolling her eyes again but Austin's lively gaze on her has her mesmerize.

"I spent these last two years cooped up in a practice room close to everyday and not once was it spent without you….But _who_ does that!" Austin widens his eyes claiming it to be the most outlandish action he has done. "Most end up in a crazy coop from that," he meets Ally's eyes and hurries onward when he notices her jaw clenching. "But I don't because I'm doing what I love: music!"

"But we're not doing music here," Ally pipes in doubting Austin's actual motives of coming.

"Sshhhh," and he has the nerve to press his finger to her lips. "Not finish…I love music and in these past two years I've been living out my dream." He gives her a quick wink of gratitude to her. "But even then something keeps me coming back to that practice room. I thought it was the music but it's not. It's the time I get to spend it with you. Music or not I've come to love our time cooped up into that ten by ten room."

She wants to correct that it's really twenty by twenty-four but her breath is too hitch up her nose to respond. She coughs instead.

"Austin, this is very nice and all because I really love our times together, too. But it's a minute till the end and you haven't really made any last minute confessions one would see in most films depicting about the end."

"I know I'm building myself up to that…" He's becoming bashful and it has Ally feeling heartfelt, enough to reach for his hand. She thugs him closer, waiting for him to finish.

"Ally, I know this perhaps be the worst moment to realize this but," he gathers the last bit of courage; "I like you in a sense of it being lovely." He ends his long drawn out speech feeling fully accomplish despite not fully declaring his love for Ally.

She wants to smack the side of his head for still not getting to the final point but she knows Austin isn't good with explaining his feelings. The fact that he comes to notice this during the final moments of a fake!end of the world is evident to assert. Yet he gets her out of bed, nevertheless, to tell her. So she finds the last thirty seconds to midnight to cement his coming by pulling Austin down for a kiss. A deep, mutual kiss to send this life to the next.

They break when Austin's watch beeps signaling midnight. The two teens stare down upon the four digit number waiting for the doom. When beats pass, Austin stands back chuckling at his possible stupidity in considering the hoax. He gulps seeing Ally's threatening glare.

"Now what?" Austin hesitates. He did indeed disturb her beauty sleep.

Ally sighs, shaking her head. While fixing Austin's lapel she says, "Well when the Maya's calendar ends, it starts over meaning this is a start to a new beginning."


End file.
